


Claimed

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Daryl couldn't save her.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TWD. I just play with the characters.  
> Don't steal my work. I'll find you.

“You did what to her?” Daryl seethed as he stared the man down, stepping forward menicingly slow.

“You heard me,” The straggly looking man chuckled, licking his lips pleasantly before wiping his mouth with his fingers, a little too smug for the position he was in,“I took good care of her while she was with us, man. Real good. And in return, she took real good care of me.”

“Where is she?” Daryl growled, advancing on the man a little more.

“You sure you wanna know?” The man grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

“You don’t tell us where that girl is and you’re gonna have a lot more problems then what you’ve got, son.” Rick hissed, suspending his arm out to hold the Python against the man’s skull. 

He winced from the pressure against an open wound, his face cringing as he nodded in the direction of a barn nearby, “She in there.”

* * *

The barn door opened and light came flooding in, the sudden contrast from the dark making her huddle closer into the corner where she was hiding.

“Babygirl, you in here?” Daryl called out quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Rick opened up the door enough to where light cascaded through the entire area, quickly revealing the heap of hay she was hiding behind.

“Hey, girl, it’s me.” Daryl whispered, holding his hand out to her as he slowly approached. Her eyes were wide and she was cowering against the wooden wall, her stare darting back and forth between the archer and another spot not far away on the other side of the room.

A small whimper left her lips as he edge closer, her body trembling and pushing itself as close as it could be into the wall. 

“Ya know I ain’t gonna hurt cha, come ‘ere.” He encouraged, taking another step forward that crunched a branch beneath his boot. He froze as there was an immediate gurgle of a noise from the other corner behind him, a small sound that almost sounded like a child. 

She instantly burst forth from her hiding spot and pushed past him with a shove, her body flailing over a small bundle of blankets, the noise growling louder upon contact.

Daryl and Rick both stood frozen, gaping at each other and her as she brought the tiny bundle to her chest. They watched her wince in pain as she pulled herself out of her top to feed the child.

Except she wasn’t just feeding the child.

The child was  _eating_  her.

“Jesus Christ,” Rick garbled before heaving himself over, hands on his knees, emptying his stomach of it’s contents.

“Baby…wha?” Daryl stuttered, his head shaking in disbelief as tears spilled over his eyes. He couldn’t comprehend what he was witnessing. His body started to tremble and shake and he felt the bile rise up in his throat at the sound of Rick still heaving and her tender flesh being gnawed on. 

“You let them claim me, and now I’m dead.” She muttered, her eyes falling over his shoulder at the same time that Carl pulled the trigger, his silenced bullet pushing into her forehead with speed and grace. 

A choked cough jutted out of Daryl’s mouth as he fell to his knees and sobbed, his palms pressing into his eyes as he screamed until his vocal chords bled and he spit blood. 

Rick held onto his shoulders and pulled him into the chest, covering his ears the best he could as Carl took the initiative to put the wailing, gurgling child out of its undead misery. 


End file.
